A lone MissingNo
by MissingNo
Summary: Alone. Being alone... It's the life story of a MissingNo, named Max, who's alone in the world. All Pokemon keep away from him, they call him a glitch. Max is discouraged... He is looking for a friend, someone who will love him for who he is.
1. Gameshark search

Prologue

Alone, being alone... How many times have you ever been all by yourself in your life? I've been alone most time of my life. Pokémon and trainers keep away from me, calling me glitch. This isn't easy, I've never had a friend to talk with. The only person who loved me was my mom. She was a MissingNo too, but she looked like the rhino that pokémon are changing into when they use substitute. I often wish I looked like my mom... But, that's the way it is. I have to be a GLITCH! "Even the ugliest Muk is more beautiful and smells better than you do!", that's what everydoby says. My mom was the only one not to care about those things. I just think about her to much, I wish to see her alive... The only way I can see her is in my dreams.

Part 1

I was in a strange cave. It was dark and I couldn't find a way out. I soon got lost! I shouted to get help:

"Help me, please! Help! HELP! Does someone know where to find the Cinnabar Island lake (that's my home)? Where am I?"

No answer. I was getting scared.

"HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP! PLEASE, SOMEBODY! ANYBODY!"

"What's going on, you're lost?" someone answered me. This someone used flash and I soon figured who it was: "Mom! What are you doing here?"

"Max (that's my name), my mother said, I've now found you!" I ran towards her, but a Rhydon took her! "MOOOOM! LEAVE HER ALONE!" I shouted at the Rhydon.

It didn't listen to me and ran away, taking Mom with it. NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I woke up! It was another of those bad dreams... But it's finished, now, I'm home! Oh, home, sweet home! Why do I always have to dream about my mom? Why can't I be happy like all other pokemon? I was too depressed. In these times, I go for a walk to forget everything. I walked (I can walk on water!) to Seafoam Islands. There, I sat on a rock, thoughtful. A Pokemon saw me and walked over to me. That was the first pokemon (other than my mom) who walked over to me.

"Hi, it said in the pokemon language, why are you so sad?"

"It's nice to care for me! How come you didn't got away from me?"

"I don't care about the outside, it's what's inside that counts."

"I totally agree, I'm sad because no one wants to be my friend."

"I have a solution for you, you can change yourself into another pokemon with a gameshark."

"Game what?"

"Gameshark, it's something that changes a pokemon into another one!

It also can allow a trainer to catch any pokemon or get any item he or she wants!"

"It's so cool! I could change myself into any pokemon I want! Even,

even..."

"Even Mewtwo!"

"MEWTWO! I'd love that!"

"Good, I'll help you find a Gameshark and you can become a Mewtwo!"

"Cool, thanks a lot, what's your name?"

"Athena, I'm an Articuno."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Max, a MissingNo."

"Now, we have to find a Gameshark, let's get going!"

"Ok! Thanks a lot, Athena!"

Part 2

I jumped on Athena's back, we went out of the cave and flew to the biggest of all Pokemart, Celadon's Departement Store! When I got on the ground, I asked this to Athena:

"How can we go in? Only humans are allowed to."

"There is a floor only for Pokemon, you just need to know how to get in."

"How?"

"Open sesame!"

After she said those words, the two of us were teleported in the store! An Alakazam was behind the counter.

"Welcome, he greeted. It's nice to see you, Atehna, can you introduce me to your friend?"

"It's Max. Max, this is Abraham, the pokemon shop owner!"

"Hi Max!"

"Nice to meet you, I said, but where are we?"

"On the Celadon's departement store's ninth floor. No human ever got there! We sell many things that can be useful to pokemon."

"Do you have a gameshark in stock?"

"Sure! What do you exactly want to do with a gameshark?"

"I want to become a Mewtwo."

"So a gameboy gameshark would be perfect for you! It's 30$."

"Oops, Athena, I completely forgot that I have no money! I do not have a trainer who has some..."

Athena decided to lend me money so I could buy the gameshark! I was so excited! I would become a Mewtwo!

Part 3

We left the shop with the gameshark. I was the happiest pokemon in the world!

"Can we use it now? I said to Athena"

"Sure, let's try it!"

"Before we start, I just want to know something: how can I get money to reimburse you?"

"Forget that, it's my gift!"

"Thanks a lot! But where did you get the money to buy the gameshark?"

"I had a trainer once and he gave me money before releasing me."

"Ok. I can't believe it! I'll be a Mewtwo!"

She plugged the gameshark into a gameboy and entered a code in it. After she typed it in, I was... I was becoming a Mewtwo! How beautiful I looked! I was taller than usual, more beautiful than usual and I was smelling better than usual! How impressed I was! I also felt more powerful! I thanked Athena thousands of times!

"You're welcome, Athena said, now I have to go somewhere, wait for me in seafoam islands."

"How can I get to seafoam islands? I can't fly!"

"But you can teleport yourself!"

"How?"

"Use your psychic powers!"

"But, how can I..."

It was too late, she was already gone. I had to try and use my psychic powers.

Part 4

I used teleport and I got teleported at the wrong place. It was a cave, but it didn't looked like seafoam islands at all. I saw a Graveler and asked it where I was:

"You're in Victory Road. You're the first Mewtwo I see around."

"I teleported myself here by mistake, I said."

"You can't control your powers? Oh, I get it! You must have been gamesharked. I heard about gameshark. It looks cool, but I think that I prefer to be myself. What pokemon were you before?"

"I was a Kangaskhan.", I lied.

I didn't want anyone to know I'm a MissingNo or everybody will get away from me again. The Graveler continued to talk with me and then, he said goodbye to me. I was happy to talk with a Pokemon that long! I walked a bit by myself and I saw Athena, she was fighting with a Moltres. Athena seemed very weak! I had to help her before she faints! I used my Psychic attack on the Moltres. Moltres forgot about Athena and attacked me with a Fire Blast. I used Thunder and the Moltres got away! Athena was surprised. She thanked me for saving her. I told her that it was normal, after erything she did for me. I'm so happy to have a friend like her.

Part 5

I slept in the cave and Athena did too. I was having a bad dream again! I saw me, as a MissingNo, I saw my mom run and I started to run after her and I felt down a hole! NOOOOOOOO. And I woke up! Phew… I was in Cinnabar Island lake. How come? I slept in the Victory Road Cave! And… I was a MissingNo again! But it's impossible! This gameshark doesn't work! I had to tell Athena!

I went in seafoam island and saw her. I asked her:

"How come I'm a MissingNo again? This gameshark doesn't work!"

"Too bad for you."

"But we have to go to the shop, we must get another one!"

"No."

"No? You're teasing me?"

"No, I'm not. I gaved you a Gameshark, you gaved me a territory.

I do not owe you anything else!"

"You traitor! You used me to get Moltres' territory! And the money,

I bet that you stole it to a trainer!"

"Life is not fair and that's the way it is, GLITCH!"

She was going to attack me, but something stopped her. It was Moltres! It made Athena faint and it said:

"Keep your territory and I'll keep mine, but never try to attack me again or else…"

"I swear that I won't attack you again, Zeus, if you leave now!"

"Bye, Athena. Hope NOT to see you soon!"

He left the cave and I did too. I was so sad to be a MissingNo again. I was very angry with Athena. I thought I finally found a friend. But how wrong I was… 

Prologue

Alone, being alone... How many times have you ever been all by yourself in your life? I've been alone most time of my life. Pokémon and trainers keep away from me, calling me glitch. This isn't easy, I've never had a friend to talk with. The only person who loved me was my mom. She was a MissingNo too, but she looked like the rhino that pokémon are changing into when they use substitute. I often wish I looked like my mom... But, that's the way it is. I have to be a GLITCH! "Even the ugliest Muk is more beautiful and smells better than you do!", that's what everydoby says. My mom was the only one not to care about those things. I just think about her to much, I wish to see her alive... The only way I can see her is in my dreams.

Part 1

I was in a strange cave. It was dark and I couldn't find a way out. I soon got lost! I shouted to get help:

"Help me, please! Help! HELP! Does someone know where to find the Cinnabar Island lake (that's my home)? Where am I?"

No answer. I was getting scared.

"HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP! PLEASE, SOMEBODY! ANYBODY!"

"What's going on, you're lost?" someone answered me. This someone used flash and I soon figured who it was: "Mom! What are you doing here?"

"Max (that's my name), my mother said, I've now found you!" I ran towards her, but a Rhydon took her! "MOOOOM! LEAVE HER ALONE!" I shouted at the Rhydon.

It didn't listen to me and ran away, taking Mom with it. NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I woke up! It was another of those bad dreams... But it's finished, now, I'm home! Oh, home, sweet home! Why do I always have to dream about my mom? Why can't I be happy like all other pokemon? I was too depressed. In these times, I go for a walk to forget everything. I walked (I can walk on water!) to Seafoam Islands. There, I sat on a rock, thoughtful. A Pokemon saw me and walked over to me. That was the first pokemon (other than my mom) who walked over to me.

"Hi, it said in the pokemon language, why are you so sad?"

"It's nice to care for me! How come you didn't got away from me?"

"I don't care about the outside, it's what's inside that counts."

"I totally agree, I'm sad because no one wants to be my friend."

"I have a solution for you, you can change yourself into another pokemon with a gameshark."

"Game what?"

"Gameshark, it's something that changes a pokemon into another one!

It also can allow a trainer to catch any pokemon or get any item he or she wants!"

"It's so cool! I could change myself into any pokemon I want! Even,

even..."

"Even Mewtwo!"

"MEWTWO! I'd love that!"

"Good, I'll help you find a Gameshark and you can become a Mewtwo!"

"Cool, thanks a lot, what's your name?"

"Athena, I'm an Articuno."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Max, a MissingNo."

"Now, we have to find a Gameshark, let's get going!"

"Ok! Thanks a lot, Athena!"

Part 2

I jumped on Athena's back, we went out of the cave and flew to the biggest of all Pokemart, Celadon's Departement Store! When I got on the ground, I asked this to Athena:

"How can we go in? Only humans are allowed to."

"There is a floor only for Pokemon, you just need to know how to get in."

"How?"

"Open sesame!"

After she said those words, the two of us were teleported in the store! An Alakazam was behind the counter.

"Welcome, he greeted. It's nice to see you, Atehna, can you introduce me to your friend?"

"It's Max. Max, this is Abraham, the pokemon shop owner!"

"Hi Max!"

"Nice to meet you, I said, but where are we?"

"On the Celadon's departement store's ninth floor. No human ever got there! We sell many things that can be useful to pokemon."

"Do you have a gameshark in stock?"

"Sure! What do you exactly want to do with a gameshark?"

"I want to become a Mewtwo."

"So a gameboy gameshark would be perfect for you! It's 30$."

"Oops, Athena, I completely forgot that I have no money! I do not have a trainer who has some..."

Athena decided to lend me money so I could buy the gameshark! I was so excited! I would become a Mewtwo!

Part 3

We left the shop with the gameshark. I was the happiest pokemon in the world!

"Can we use it now? I said to Athena"

"Sure, let's try it!"

"Before we start, I just want to know something: how can I get money to reimburse you?"

"Forget that, it's my gift!"

"Thanks a lot! But where did you get the money to buy the gameshark?"

"I had a trainer once and he gave me money before releasing me."

"Ok. I can't believe it! I'll be a Mewtwo!"

She plugged the gameshark into a gameboy and entered a code in it. After she typed it in, I was... I was becoming a Mewtwo! How beautiful I looked! I was taller than usual, more beautiful than usual and I was smelling better than usual! How impressed I was! I also felt more powerful! I thanked Athena thousands of times!

"You're welcome, Athena said, now I have to go somewhere, wait for me in seafoam islands."

"How can I get to seafoam islands? I can't fly!"

"But you can teleport yourself!"

"How?"

"Use your psychic powers!"

"But, how can I..."

It was too late, she was already gone. I had to try and use my psychic powers.

Part 4

I used teleport and I got teleported at the wrong place. It was a cave, but it didn't looked like seafoam islands at all. I saw a Graveler and asked it where I was:

"You're in Victory Road. You're the first Mewtwo I see around."

"I teleported myself here by mistake, I said."

"You can't control your powers? Oh, I get it! You must have been gamesharked. I heard about gameshark. It looks cool, but I think that I prefer to be myself. What pokemon were you before?"

"I was a Kangaskhan.", I lied.

I didn't want anyone to know I'm a MissingNo or everybody will get away from me again. The Graveler continued to talk with me and then, he said goodbye to me. I was happy to talk with a Pokemon that long! I walked a bit by myself and I saw Athena, she was fighting with a Moltres. Athena seemed very weak! I had to help her before she faints! I used my Psychic attack on the Moltres. Moltres forgot about Athena and attacked me with a Fire Blast. I used Thunder and the Moltres got away! Athena was surprised. She thanked me for saving her. I told her that it was normal, after erything she did for me. I'm so happy to have a friend like her.

Part 5

I slept in the cave and Athena did too. I was having a bad dream again! I saw me, as a MissingNo, I saw my mom run and I started to run after her and I felt down a hole! NOOOOOOOO. And I woke up! Phew… I was in Cinnabar Island lake. How come? I slept in the Victory Road Cave! And… I was a MissingNo again! But it's impossible! This gameshark doesn't work! I had to tell Athena!

I went in seafoam island and saw her. I asked her:

"How come I'm a MissingNo again? This gameshark doesn't work!"

"Too bad for you."

"But we have to go to the shop, we must get another one!"

"No."

"No? You're teasing me?"

"No, I'm not. I gaved you a Gameshark, you gaved me a territory.

I do not owe you anything else!"

"You traitor! You used me to get Moltres' territory! And the money,

I bet that you stole it to a trainer!"

"Life is not fair and that's the way it is, GLITCH!"

She was going to attack me, but something stopped her. It was Moltres! It made Athena faint and it said:

"Keep your territory and I'll keep mine, but never try to attack me again or else…"

"I swear that I won't attack you again, Zeus, if you leave now!"

"Bye, Athena. Hope NOT to see you soon!"

He left the cave and I did too. I was so sad to be a MissingNo again. I was very angry with Athena. I thought I finally found a friend. But how wrong I was…


	2. The one who gave me life

Part 1

Alone. Again. I am home, at Cinnabar Island lake. Last night, I dreamt I was a Mewtwo again. I wish I could buy another gameshark. I wish I could fly to the shop. I wish I had a friend. I wish many others things, too much things… I'd love to be happy, just like this Tentacruel family. There is the Tentacruel mother, the 4 baby Tentacool… and the Tentacruel FATHER! I know that my mother is dead, but my father can still be alive! I've never saw my father. My mom never talked about him. Maybe he's a MissingNo, just like me! Maybe he's looking for me! I have to find him. But how? I don't even know how he looks like and where he lives! I had to dive in the lake and ask the other pokemon if they know my father. If I'm lucky, they might not get away from me! I was going to dive, but a pokeball hit me! I tried to get out, but I was level 0, so I wasn't strong enough to do it! I was caught! Maybe it's a trainer who could get me to my father!

Part 2

The trainer sent me out of the pokeball. It was a teenaged girl with red hair. Her Meowth could talk in the human language! It decided to question me:

-Hi, what kinda pokemon are ya?

-I'm a MissingNo.

-MissingNo! I never heard that name, you must be a rare pokemon, even though your ug… huh, huggable!

-I never saw any other MissingNo exept my mom. But she's dead…

-How sad, it said sarcastically (this pokemon didn't seem to be very nice), but I'm happy we got a rare pokemon for the boss!

-Boss?

A purple haired teenaged boy arrived:

-RARE POKEMON! Did you heard that Jessie, we finally got a pokemon! We're going to be rich!

-No James, I'm going to be rich. I'm the one who caught the pokemon!

-But that pokeball is mine!

And Meowth added: "And without me you wouldn't know that this pokemon is rare! For once, let's be fair! The boss is going to pay all 3 of us!"

The boss? So their boss is going to be my trainer. I wonder how he looks like. I wonder if he's nice. I think that I will know it soon…

Part 3

I got recalled by Jessie and I slept in my pokeball. When I woke up I heard Jessie talking with her boss, here's what they were

saying:

-No, it's not a joke, boss, we finally got a rare and valuable pokemon for you! It's ugly and it stinks, but it's really powerful.

-If that pokemon is so powerful, I want to see him beating 3 of my pokemon all by himself.

-No problem, I'm sure that it will be able to do easily. Go, MissingNo!

I was sent out of my pokeball. I'm wasn't sure to be able to fight 3 of the boss' pokemon, but I had to try…

-Nidoking, the boss said, go!

-MissingNo, water gun!

-Nidoking, earthquake!

I was knocked out! I had a very low defense! The boss was laughing!

-This pokemon isn't worth a Magikarp!

-Huh, Jessie said nervously, it's because… it… it… it wasn't fully healed, yes, that's it! I'll go to the Pokemart to get

a full revive and other stuff. I'll be back!

-Ok, but if your pokemon doesn't pass my test…

-It will, Jessie cut him off, it will for sure…

It will for sure… I think that's too much pressure! The boss left me to the place where his pokemon were. I saw a Golem, a Nidoqueen, a Rhydon, a Dugtrio, a Sandslah, the Nidoking of last time and a Persian. All of the pokemon stared at me and some got away, as usual. Rhydon didn't got away, it was coming closer to me. I was scared, this Rhydon looked like the one I saw in my dream. (See A lone MissingNo 1, gameshark search) It smelled me and said: "It's you!" What was I? I was so scared…

Part 4

-Max, the Rhydon said.

-How do you know my name, I said nervously.

-Luke, I mean, Max, I'm your father! (the classic joke J )

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I replied.

-YESSSSSSSSSSSSS, he replied.

-Father, I finally found you!

-I was looking for you, too…

I could sense he was lying, I replied:

-You abandoned me!

-No, Giovanni, the boss, caught me a week after your birth…

-You lie, I see it in your eyes!

-I…

-Liar!

-Ok, I ABANDONED YOU, I didn't consider you as my son! I left you to your mother, you're lucky that she loved you! I didn't wanted a GLITCH as my son.

I was very angry at him, and when I'm angry, I'M ANGRY! I shot a water gun at him. I know water attacks have a great effect on rock/ground pokemon. Even though I've fainted a few minutes ago, my anger gave me energy, enough to knock my father out. At the same time, Jessie appeared with the boss:

-You see, Jessie said to Giovanni, he knocked out your Rhydon!

-But Rhydon had not much energy left…

-But I'll give it items and we'll start the match right after this.

-OK, I'll prepare my pokemon!

I didn't want to be the pokemon of this evil man, I also didn't want to have my father as a team mate! I'll have to loose this match.

Part 5

After Jessie gaved me items, the match started:

-Go MissingNo, Jessie yelled!

-Go Persian, Giovanni shouted! Slash!

-What! MissingNo's KO!

-I knew that pokemon was only a GLITCH! Get out of my gym!

He was very angry! Jessie got out and joined James and Meowth. She told them I had no value and that the boss didn't

want me as a pokemon. It's good because I didn't want him as a trainer! Jessie decided to release me to Cinnabar Island! When

I got there, I was so happy to be home again! At least, there's something a bit good in this terrible day, my father search is

over. Since he doesn't consider me as his son, I do not consider him as the one who gave me life! My mom is the one who gave me

life!


	3. Karine

Part 1

Here I am. This is me. There's nowhere else on Earth I'd rather be. Well, you know Brian Adams' song, maybe… I am still home, like always, seeking for a friend. I had another dream last night, as usual. I dreamt about other MissingNo! I'd like to have friends like me or maybe… A MATE! I'd like to have a partner. I remembered that I could see Abraham, the Alakazam, and ask him if he ever saw a MissingNo! When Jessie caught me, she taught me fly so I could go to Celadon easily! Here I go!

Minutes later

I finally arrived to Celadon city and walked over to the department store. I went to the story where Abraham was and he greeted me.

"Hi Abraham, I said, I wanted to ask you I you ever saw a MissingNo and know where can I find one?"

I was anxious to know the answer…

Part 2

"Max, you're lucky, said Abraham, you're the only MissingNo in the whole world of Kanto, Johto and Orange Islands!"

I couldn't believe it. And he was smiling. My eyes began to water.

"Why do you tell me that with an happy face, you know that I'm seeking for a friend and MissingNo might be the only pokemon breed that has a chance of being friends with me!"

"Being unique must be privilege for you! Now, get out of my shop or my customers won't want to go in!"

That was so mean! I decided to go out of the shop because Abraham could easily attack me if I didn't. I returned home with a sad

feeling. I WAS THE ONLY MISSINGNO IN THE WORLD! I'LL NEVER FIND A FRIEND OR MATE! I was the saddest pokemon of the world. Until I heard this voice that sounded like a mermaid's…

"You look sad, mon ami, what's going on?"

I couldn't believe it! A pokemon talked to me! It was a MissingNo! I knew that Abraham lied! How happy I was! I think that this MissingNo was French because it said "mon ami", which means "my friend".

"I thought I was the only MissingNo in the world, I said with enthusiasm, but I was wrong! What's your name?"

"Désolée(sorry), the magnificent pokemon said, you're the only MissingNo of the world, you're unique, just like I am. I am a female 'M. My name is Karine and I am française (French), as you can see. Enchantée (nice to meet you)!"

I was a bit disappointed that she wasn't a MissingNo, but how happy I was to find someone to talk with.

"You look a lot like a MissingNo to me though.", I added.

"Peut-être (maybe), but I am not. Anyway, I was looking for you…"

"Really? How come?"

"Yes, I heard about the only MissingNo remaining dans le monde (in the world) by an Articuno named Athena."

"Not her!"

Part 3

"Tu la connais? (You know her?)"

"She pretended to be me friend, I said, angry at remembering these events, but used me to beat a Moltres so she could have its territory."

"Quoi? (What?) She did the same thing to me, but I had to beat a Zapdos and she changed me into a Mew with a Gameshark."

"Me too, but she changed me into a Mewtwo instead."

"Anyway, let's forget about her and…"

She had no time to finish her sentence that a bird attacked her. I'm sure you guessed who it was…

"Yes, it's me for my revenge", said the cold-hearted Articuno.

"We're two against one, we'll win, c'est sûr(for sure)!", Karine replied

Athena used a blizzard as cold as her heart on Karine who fainted.

"NOOOO, Karine! You stupid bird!"

"Your turn!"

She was going to make me faint too, but someone threw rocks at her! I couldn't believe my eyes!

"Daddy! ", I said, delighted. "You like me after all!"

"You're my son, I love you no matter what, I abandoned you because other pokemon teased me and the things I said in the gym were false, I didn't want to be teased by Giovanni's other pokemon… I got away from him to get to you, my son, to be forgiven for the horrible things I've done. You were seeking for me and I dared to welcome you this way. I'll change and I'll live with you. I'll protect you from anything and we'll be like father and son. Is it ok with you?"

"Sure. I forgive you, dad.", I replied, smiling.

"I knew you were very nice, the nicest ever. Your heart is pure, just like your mother's. I'm proud of you, son."

"How cute!", said Athena, sarcastically, as she recovered from the previous attack.

She was going to use blizzard on my dad, but she missed and he made her go away with another Rock Slide! We won! Now that

we had daddy with us, we could be protected from Athena!

Part 4

Karine soon recovered. I was so happy to see that she was fine!

"Bonjour, Monsieur! (Hi, sir!) I'm Karine, enchantée!"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Richard. Max, I betcha this is your mate!"

"Huh…", I said nervously.

"I am"

"Huh?", I said half-puzzled, half-happy.

"Je t'aime(I love you), Max!", said Karine with her pretty voice.

"I love you too!" (I know a bit of French, as you noticed)

How happy I was! I now had a mate and a father! I wanted to kiss Karine, but I didn't had a mouth!

"I'll go to pokémart to get you some recovery, my dad said, I'll be back soon!"

I coughed! I began to feel very bad! I didn't know what was going on! Karine looked at me, sad and panicking.

"It's Pokérus, my parents died from it! Oh, no!"

Epilogue (narrator change to Richard)

That day was terrible. I saw my son and his mate, dead! They both died from Pokérus, Karine told me before she died next to my son. I was terribly sad that my son died, I felt guilty he didn't had a better father. At least, his mate really loved him… The last MissingNo is dead. The last 'M is dead. All of this because of the other pokemon's intolerance towards them.


	4. MissingNo power!

Part 1

Narrator's Richard, again:

I invited all my pokefriends and we did a funeral for Max and Karine. I cried all day long and went to sleep, near the Cinnabar island lake.

"Richard, wake up!"

"Huh, what?", I said half-puzzled, half-scared."

"It's us!"

I know that voice! It's my girlfriend's! It's Mira's! But how could that be?"

"Our son died, said who I thought to be Mira. He went to get me because he needed someone to lead him in the path of the afterlife. But we couldn't go in the afterlife because we were too glitchy so we are back to life now!"

"Cool! That's wonderful! You're not dead anymore, my love! Where are Max and Karine?"

"Right here!"

Max had became a ghost like the one I saw in Lavender's pokemon tower once and Karine looked a baby Kangaskhan! I know why: its because the M' used to evolve into Kangaskhan!

"Max, Karine, Mira, I'm so happy you're back! Just tell me it's not a dream!"

"It's not, pinch yourself and see!", my mate said, laughing.

It hurt! It wasn't a dream! All the family was back!

Part 2

Narrator change to Max:

Cool! I wasn't a glitch anymore! I glitched death! I was so happy.. But what happened to the other MissingNo? They should have

glitch death too! If we could have get out of that coldly place known as death, the others are supposed to be out too. But I don't see

them... Yes, I know how! Because I'm a ghost, I can return easily to that place...

And I saved them... and my mom helped me... a bit (Well, to tell the truth she helped a lot...) We showed the other MissingNo how

to glitch death and, together, we all came back to life. We formed a big MissingNo gang. Our "house" was the Cinnabar Lake. There were five kinds of MissingNo: 1-the "glitchy" ones (they just looked like an amount of pixel, but they didn't do any "glitchness"; 2-the ones who look like me, the Lavender Town ghost; 3-the ones who look like the phoenix pokemon are changing into when they use sky attack; 4-the ones who looked like my Mom, the rhino pokemon change into when they use substitute; 5-the ones who looked like Chomp(a nintendo character in the Mario games) and also they look like a giant Girafarig tail. Karine was the only Kanga (that's how the baby Kangaskhan are named) and Richard was the only Rhydon, but maybe we'll get other pokemon breeds in our group, who knows?

Part 3

"Max, my baby! I missed you a lot!", said my delighted mother.

"I missed you too! I'm so happy that you're back! But, Mom, do you think that's kind of unfair that we came back to life?"

"Do you think it's fair that we were glitches and ignored by all pokemon?"

"Yeah, you got a point."

"But it's gonna change. All the MissingNo are going to be considered like REAL pokemon!"

"Yeah!"

"MissingNo power!" said Karine, the love of my life, who joined the conversation.

"You're not a MissingNo, Karine!", I said, laughing.

"Peu importe!(Who cares?) I like all MissingNo and they deserve to be considered pokemon, like every Bulbasaur, Charmander, Pikachu, etc."

A phoenix-like MissingNo came by and talked with us. His name was Paco. I think I have seen him before…

"By the way, Karine, how have you learn to talk like humans? And in French! That's not a very common language in Kanto."

"Well, my trainer was speaking French, she was born in a country very far away from Kanto. She thought me her language. My trainer had a lot of pokemon including my parents. But my mom got rid of me by throwing me in the Cinnabar Island lake. Anyway, I was surprised when Max told me he encountered an English-speaking Meowth!"

"Yeah, I said, but he wasn't as good in human talk as you are, my love."

"Well, merci(thanks)."

And we chatted, chatted... It was so fun to be part for a grrrreat family. But it was time for me to sleep...

Part 4

"Max! Wake up!", said Karine with her enchanted voice.

"Huh? What?", I said, drowsy.

"All the MissingNo are fighting to be the leader of the group!"

I followed her to see what was going on and I saw many MissingNo all battling each other.

"I shall be leader! I'm the strongest!"

"I'm the wisest!"

"No, you are the stupidest!"

"STOP, I shouted. You don't have to fight for this!"

"Take care of your own business.", one of them said impolitely.

"We should vote for the leader, it'll be waaaaaaaaaay better than fighting!", I replied.

"Yeah, he's right! We should vote... for ME!", said the other one.

"No, for ME!"

"Listen to him, said my mother, it'll be fair if we vote."

All the others agreed: my mom convinced them. The campaign will start tomorrow.

One day later...

There were 5 contestants: Richard and the four first MissingNo that fought yesterday. After their (boring) speeches, it was time to

vote. We voted out loud, because we can't write. I voted for my father, of course, Karine and my mom did too. The winner was...

one of the MissingNo who was fighting! I was so discouraged: I didn't like him at all! But more than half of the MissingNo didn't vote!

"Most of half people didn't vote, but how come? Who do you want to be the leader?", I asked the group while I was standing on a rock.

"Mira!", yelled one of them. "That MissingNo saved us form death!"

All the MissingNo who didn't vote agreed and voted for my mom even though she wasn't a candidate!

"Thank you to all of you! I accept to be your leader!", my mom said, standing beside me on the rock. "I promise to be a fair leader and to guide you well! MissingNo of the world, unite!"

Author's note: That last sentence was a tribute to Karl Marx, a great philosopher. His name also looks like Max with an "r" J


	5. Copycat

Author's note: After the "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP" sound the narrator is not Max, but the Narrator (He's nobody! He also narrated Pokemoon!) It's just to make sure everybody understands. "Hey, I'm not nobody, said the stupid narrator."

I am here, on OUR land. The MissingNo land. All the people I love are with me: my dad, my mom, Karine and…

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

"Darn! My computer has glitched! I need to call them! They must know how to solve this computer problem! Hi! (…) Yes, I need your help! (…) A computer problem! (…) I don't know… but I know you can solve this! (…) Yeah, ok! Please come here soon!

I have time to watch a good movie as they arrive…"

Meanwhile, on a street not too far from here.

"I wonder what computer problem does MissingNo have?", said a cute little Pikachu, thoughtful.

"I don't wanna know and I don't care.", said a powerful-looking Mewtwo.

"Me neither!", said a mean-looking man named Ganondorf.

"If you don't wanna help her, go away!", replied a blue bird Falco.

"I am so scared…" said, ironically, a enormous pokemon: a Bowser.

"If you three don't stop complaining now, all of us will make you faint in a pokemon battle!" a 20-year-old trainer whose name was Chavella said to Mewtwo, Ganondorf and Bowser.

"We like to complain, said Bowser. It's fun! And MissingNo is just an unoriginal girl and her fics are boring!"

"Would YOU be able to write better fics?" Chavella asked Bowser.

"Well… huh… I'm not a writer…"

"Neither is MissingNo.", said a tiny and cute Pichu.

"I think her fics are just grrrrrrreat, like she says." Added Meowsie, a female Meowth.

"Meowth, that's right.", said an English-speaking Meowth.

"Even we think so.", said Jessie.

"Make it double.", said James.

"I agree.", added a female Ice Climber.

"She's right.", replied the male one.

"Sorry to interrupt you, cut the cute little Pichu, but we have to get to MissingNo's house as soon as possible! Can't we walk faster?"

"I can, but all the others can't.", replied Captain Falcon. "My Alakazam can teleport all of us to MissingNo's house!", said the Orange-Island trainer, Luana.

Then, her Alakazam teleported all of MissingNo's characters to her house.

"COPYCATS, COPYCATS! Huh? The doorbell! It must be them!", said MissingNo.

"Here we are!", said Mario, the famous Nintendo mascot.

"Finally! What took you guys so long? I had time to watch the whole Lion King, Lion King 1 1/2 and now I'm almost finished with the Lion King 2! Anyway, you can enter."

They all entered, trying to leave space for everyone.

"I just have something to ask you, Missy.", said Ebenezer Farfetch'd Scrooge.

"Go on."

"Why were you shouting "Copycats!"?"

"This is because I realized that The Lion King is like Hamlet and The Lion King 2 is like Romeo & Juliet!"

"You call them copycats, but you're not better. You have copied "A Christmas Caroll"!"

"That is no copying, that's inspiring from something."

"So is The Lion King.", added the cutest Pichu ever. "It's only inspired from Hamlet."

"I know! And I looooooooove the Lion King movies. I'm just kidding!"

"Anyway, don't we have a computer problem to solve?", said the Japanese prince, Marth.

"Yes, thanks Marth. Come downstairs, everybody, to see what happened."

They all went downstairs and stopped in front of the computer.

"The screen is glitched!" said MissingNo.

"Uh-oh… That seems to be a big problem…", said Peach, nervously.

"Let me pass, said Mewtwo trying to make himself a way out. It's only a little, tiny, betty problem!"

Mewtwo pushed the power button twice.

"See! No more glitch!"

"You made me loose my story! I haven't saved, because of the glitch!

THINK BEFORE YOU DO SOMETHING, MEWTWO!", said MissingNo, angrily.

"Whoa! Calm down! At least your computer problem is solved!"

"No, it's even worse!"

"I have an idea! Why don't you write a fic about the day we had today?", said Roy.

"No! It won't work! Well… Huh… Why not?"


	6. Death is a part of life

Part 1

Cinnabar Island not MY land anymore, but it's OUR land. Where all MissingNo live in peace with the other pokemon and humans. Trainers also recognize us as true pokemon, because Professor Oak saw a MissingNo and put data on his pokedex! I am feeling so great! Now, everybody considers us equal, we are not glitches anymore, we are pokemon! That was my dream. It finally came true, thanks to all of us MissingNo, my dear girlfriend Karine and my brave dad Richard. My mom was the one who, I think, helped the most. She always disliked injustice more than everything and she is always ready to do anything for justice. She is also a great leader.

"Richard, look at this, we finally are considered pokemon!"

"I'm so happy for all MissingNo. I am also happy for the 'M, I mean the Kanga, especially our son's girlfriend."

"Yes, Karine is so nice. She's the perfect girlfriend for Max."

"Hi mom, hi dad! ", I said. "How are you, today?"

"Great!" they replied, both as the same time.

"What about you, son?" said my dad.

"Couldn't be better!"

Then, Karine arrived.

"Hi Mira! Hi Richard!"

How are you, fine, what's new, etc. Only a few months ago, I could only dream of having this normal conversation. I know why I finally succeeded, it's because of my efforts. I wanted to be a pokemon, to have a good relationship with my parents and ultimately I wanted to have a girlfriend. I succeeded. Now, my next goal is having kids, but I'm too young right now!

Part 2

It feels great to finally be leading a good life, but of course some (very stupid) pokemon still make fun of us! "A MissingNo! Those glitch that think they're considered pokemon!", said a Pokemon who was pointing at me and laughing.

"Stop that!"

"Why? I'm having fun!"

"It's not funny!"

"Why?"

"Because you're a MissingNo too!"

The Pokemon I was speaking with was a MissingNo who was very weird.

Anyway, she (that MissingNo was a female) loved to tease me! She didn't live with us, but visited sometimes!

"You're right, that wasn't my funniest!", she told me.

"It's so good to be surrounded by MissingNo."

Soccerpixie, MissingNo's friend, loved to write and draw, just like MissingNo does.

Soccerpixie and MissingNo were great friends!

"No, we're grrrrrrrrrrrreat friends!"

I sometimes feel like that MissingNo is reading through my thoughts…

"It's been one year since we met!", said Soccerpixie.

"On that day we instantly…"

"Became friends!"

"That's a bit like Karine and I, I added. On the day we met we instantly…"

"Fell in love!", Karine replied.

"How cute!", said Soccerpixie.

Part 3

Suddenly, I heard pokemon shouting and running. A Ponyta tackled Karine!

"Hey! Watch we're you're going!"

They ran very fast. It seemed like they were running away from something or someone.

"FEAR ME, FEAR ME!"

"Uh-oh! Seems like we're in trouble!", said Soccerpixie nervously.

"I should have stayed at home…", said MissingNo.

"ALL MISSINGNO, STAY TOGETHER! THAT THING WON'T ATTACK US IF WE DO!", said my mom.

What a good and responsible leader she was. All the MissingNo of the Cinnabar Lake reunited.

"The voice is coming from our left!"

Everybody turned in that direction and noticed that a pokemon was floating towards us. Other pokemon kept away from it, very scared. As it went nearer, we all paralysed by fear.

"My name is Muerto, said the fearsome pokemon. I am the most powerful of all pokemon!

"I heard that too many times…", said MissingNo.

The fearful creature was as odd as he was scary. He was a glitchy triangle-shaped pokemon with anger in his eyes.

"I was an 'M before my trainer named Red traded me to a trainer named Yellow. I got transformed into what I am now! Then, I heard of someone named Mira who glitched dead and made all the glitch become normal pokemon! That was a mistake! My glitchness makes me more powerful! I can rule all pokemon!"

"An 'M!", Karine whispered.

"We glitched dead so we could be considered equal! We were born glitch, but it was kind of a program error! No creature can live being a glitch!" replied my mother.

"I don't care about equality! I am superior! By the way, would YOU happen to be Mira?", said the triangle pokemon.

"Yes, I am."

"You are! You will die and this time, you won't be glitching death!"

Why did she told him? She had always been honest…

"Leave Mira alone!", shouted my father.

He used earthquake at Muerto who was hurt a little.

"Don't waste your time trying to weaken me!"

He used steel wing on my dad. I never saw a glitchy pokemon using steel wing before.

"You will all be my slaves and destroy this world, then I will destroy you! That will make me the only person living in the world!"

"How brilliant… What will happen when you die, who will inherit?", thought Missingno, out loud.

"Huh… Anyway, you will kneel before me! Muerto, universe's new owner!"

"We won't let this happen!", yelled my mom.

"I'm scared!", he said ironically. "Dodge this!"

The angry pokemon waved was seemed to be his fingers. Then, he threw a huge sponge bob at my mother.

"What, said MissingNo, I must have made another typo, I mean…"

He threw a huge sludge bomb at my mother.

"Much better."

She instantly fainted.

"No! You will faint too! Hey, everybody, let's attack it together! Water gun!", I screamed.

"I'll use surf!", added Karine.

We all used powerful water attacks at Muerto.

"You cannot defeat me!"

"Quant tu veux, tu peux! (When you want, you can!) Together, we will defeat you!", said Karine.

"Yeah, we can do it!", added Soccerpixie.

The attack weakened him a bit, but not yet enough. I saw my parents, both lying on the ground.

"I can't give up! This is our land! Our home! We worked hard to get it, we won't loose it! We won't let him steal everybody's home!"

After I said that, our enemy loaded energy and used a mighty double edge!

I got hit, I fainted…

…

…

…

Part 4

I was alive… But not home… Where was I?

"Max, are you ok? We're all locked in this huge room! Nobody is missing, but your mom is a bit hurt.", said MissingNo.

"How come we're all revived?"

"Don't know, said Soccerpixie. Maybe somebody saved us!"

"Maybe we're in a Pokemon Centre…", whispered my mom, weakly.

Paco, the phoenix MissingNo who talked with us before my mom's election, was puzzled.

"I don't know where we are, but we'll see when somebody…"

The door opened!

"…enters."

"I haven't given up yet!", Muerto said with his evil voice.

"Which one do I hypnotize, master?"

It was one of the last person I wanted to see: Abraham, that shop owner, Athena's friend!

"Yes, it's me! I am here to help Muerto achieving his fate!"

"There is no such thing!", replied Karine.

He used psychic on her, that made her collapse.

"Karine, I screamed. LEAVE HER ALONE!"

I used sky attack on Muerto. I was surprised to see that it was way much more effective than water gun!

"It is time, Abraham, use your powers to DESTROY Mira's brain!" yelled Muerto.

"You won't do this…", started my dad.

My father used an earthquake on our target. Then, all the MissingNo joined him, but this time, they used sky attack.

"Don't even try to battle me! You will loose!", said Muerto.

We didn't listen. We stimulatingly loaded power and launched at our foes.

We worked together and that weakened them, especially the Alakazam.

"I will win!", Abraham said.

"No, you won't!", I shouted.

"Argh…"

He fainted after I used a powerful sky attack on him.

"You may be able to get rid of him, but not me! I am too strong! My will is stronger that yours!", shouted Muerto.

"It may be stronger than mine, but not stronger than all of our will put together!", I replied.

"We won't give up! A MissingNo never gives up!", added Soccerpixie, full of determination.

All other MissingNo approved.

"Charge!", said my mom.

We continued laughing sky attacks.

"Get away from us, Muerto!", my dad shouted.

My dad used rock slide. This attack seemed like it was super-effective! Muerto had fainted! We succeeded!

Part 5

"Hurray! We won! Congratulations to everybody!", said my mom.

The congratulations were given from one MissingNo (or Kanga, or Rhydon!) to another. Soccerpixie was smiling.

"That was fun!"

"Even though it was scary!", MissingNo replied.

Karine had time to recover, she stood up and looked around her.

"Hey! Something weird is happening to Muerto!" said Karine, pointing at our fainted enemy.

He was surrounded by white light.

"Oh, no, he'll evolve!", said Karine.

"It doesn't mean he'll be more powerful! Scyther is stonger than Scizor, well, stat wise. Anyway, there's a chance we can beat him!", said Soccerpixie.

"You're right, we can still beat him! I am ready!", I said.

"I am too!", replied Karine.

"We all are!", my mother added.

We turned in our foe's direction to see how will the evolved Muerto look like…

Part 6

"He's evolving into…", MissingNo started.

"A Togetic?", Soccerpixie finished.

Seeing the angelic pokemon with a diabolic face, everybody couldn't help laughing.

"I know, I know… As you noticed, I was not evolving. Because you made me faint, the glitchy potion's has no more effect…"

"What glitchy potion?", asked my mother.

As she pronounced these words, she was threating him with her teeth.

"I will explain! That potion made me look like what I looked before."

"Explain further!"

"I was a glitched 'M, just like you were, Karine… Until a trainer caught and traded me. He didn't like me, because I was glitching

everything that was on my way. The trainer I got traded to had a Pikachu always following him (A/N: Here, I am not talking about Ash, but a trainer from a yellow version). Anyway, when I was traded, I became a glitch pokemon whose number was 176. Then, my new trainer released me, because I was still glitching everything. I was the only glitch pokemon of my kind and I loved it! I was unique! I was powerful! I could control the world if I wanted to! But that joy didn't last long… Some anti-glitch extremist people killed me…"

"Then, you must have revived when I glitched Death."

"Exactly. I have been transformed into a Togetic! I hate Togetic! They're not unique! That's why I decided to take a glitchy potion I saw in Abraham's shop! This potion would turn me into the glitch I was before, but it's effect will be over when I faint."

"That's why you're back to your Togetic form!"

"When I drank it, I became a lot more powerful! But I was still a normal/flying type Pokemon and I could only use the attacks of a Togetic, like metronome and double edge. Anyway, I asked Abraham to kneel in front of me or else he would have to die! He obeyed. I knew he would help me killing the MissingNo who glitched death! It was you who made me be a Togetic!"

"I somehow saved you from being evil and glitchy! Living as a glitch is extremely painful, that's why we glitched death!"

"I loved life as a glitch!"

"That's because you were not glitchy long enough."

"Actually, I hated life as an 'M, but when I became the stronger glitch I was after the trade, I liked it!"

"Being strong isn't everything!", said Soccerpixie.

"Anyway, it's all over now! There's no more potion and I'm gonna be a Togetic forever! I am not unique!"

He cried. My mom tried to comfort him.

"You are unique. Everybody is."

"Think so?"

"I'm sure."

He stopped crying.

"Thank you, you're all very nice MissingNo. I wonder how could I ever thought of killing you all!"

"That's because, when you were a glitch, there was some of a programming error in your brain which made you completely evil. As a Togetic, you're the complete opposite, you can live a real life as a real pokemon!"

"But I hate my name! Muerto sounds so weird. From now on, you have to call me… huh… Peter!"

"I'm proud of you, Peter!", said Soccerpixie, smiling.

"Thank you, Miss Ingno! You're all very good friends for me, even though I barely know you and some of you may want to kill me for what I tried to do…"

"It's ok, we all forgive you!", said my mother softly.

As always, everybody agreed. It's great to see how much well our MissingNo group gets along!

"Maybe it's too much to ask, but I would love to be part of your gang!"

"That'll be cool!", exclaimed Soccerpixie.

"As the leader, said my mama, I say you are now officially part of the MissingNo group!"

Part 7

Hurray! One new member! I was feeling grrrrrrrreat, like MissingNo says. First we hated him, now we're friends with him! It's weird how hate and love are close sometimes. Well, I don't LOVE him, I like him, because my only love is…

"Karine!", said MissingNo.

I still feel like she's reading in my thoughts.

"I love you, Max.", said Karine.

"I love you too.", I replied.

Now that we had mouths, we could kiss!

"How cute, two lovebirds!", said a familiar voice.

"Athena! Not you again!"

"This time, I'll win!"

"I knew there will always be a obstacle in my life…"

"There's always obstacles in life, son!"

Then, my mom used a sky attack and my dad used rock slide. Athena seemed very hurt already.

"Peter, MissingNo, let's give the final shot!", Soccerpixie shouted.

The two friends used water gun and Peter used double edge. The other MissingNo joined too using sky attacks and water guns. Karine and I were in the fight too! All giving the best they could!

"Argh! You won, I give up! I'll make you repay my debts later!", said Athena as she flew away.

"Run away and never return!", I said.

"As you wish, your Majesty."

"She'll be back anyways…"

"It's ok! You saw how easily we beated her!", said Karine.

"Yes, I saw that and I want to thank you all for battling all together with amazing strength!"

"You're welcome.", replied Paco.

All other MissingNo said the same thing. What a group we formed!

Part 8

"Max, Soccerpixie and I gotta go, we have to be home for xmas!", MissingNo said.

"Yes, Christmas is coming soon!", I remembered.

"I'll miss you all!", said Soccerpixie.

"Soccerpixie, said Peter, it was great to get to know you, we became very good friends! Have a good return home, MissingNo!"

"Thanks! I'll miss you all too!", MissingNo replied.

"It was grrrrrrrrreat to have you visiting us!", added my mother.

"Before you go, may I ask you something, MissingNo." I demanded.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering… What is your profession?"

"Me? I'm a writer!"

"Really?"

"Well, it's not really my profession, but it's a grrrrrrreat hobby!"

"What are your stories about?"

"My first story was about… you!"

"Huh?"

"I'll make you read it someday!"

"I'll be glad to, but you owe my copyright!"

"To all the other pokemon in the fic too!"

"I really like her fic! That's because of this fic we became friends!", said Soccerpixie.

"That was about one year ago. The day we met…"

"It was the beginning of a grand friendship!", added Soccerpixie.

"We will never forget!"

"The fun times we shared…"

"Even though we don't live in the same country!"

"Our passion for pokemon…"

"Especially MissingNo!"

"And our talents as writers and artists…"

"Made us become grrrrrrreat friends!"

"What a wonderful friendship story!", said Peter.

"Anyway, we gotta go, MissingNo replied! Bye Max, Karine, Mira, Richard, Peter, Paco, Waco, Dot…"

"I think it'll be too long to name you all! Goodbye!", Soccerpixie told MissingNo.

They flew away, waving at us until they were out of sight.

Epilogue (this time, it's the real one!)

Much later…

What a life! Thank you, my God, for giving me such a beautiful life! Thank you for answering my prayers! It's now been 10 years that I live as a member of the MissingNo gang. Life is beautiful. The girls are beautiful. Every the orchestra is beautiful. I just wanted to make a little tribute to Cabaret J Anyway, there is, of course, always obstacles. Athena is always trying to revenge and mother's death, only to name a few. This latest event happened two years ago and I'm still missing my mom. Dad is missing her a

lot too. But death is a part of life. Pain is part of life. Joy is too.

"Daddy!", said a voice that looked like mine when I was young.

"Yes, Maxi?"

"You wanna play catch!"

"Why not?"

Here I was, throwing a teen chomp-like MissingNo named Cody who loved to be thrown like a ball!

"I caught it! Yeah!", said Maxi with his cute voice.

"Well done, son! Now, throw it to me!"

My best success is Maxi, my first and unique (so far!) baby!

"Oh, you're playing catch? Can I join?", asked Karine.

"Sure!", I replied.

MissingNo was here too. She was typing those words on a computer:

"As you noticed, my first character ever created, Max, is now really happy even though his life has still many obstacles, it's a life just like any other pokemon's. MissingNo are equal to all pokemon. They have to be treated as equals by every pokemon and human! Thanks a lot for reading my fic. I'll finish it with these words: MissingNo power!"

the end


End file.
